Cupid Rin
by Shinigami.N3ko
Summary: Rin finds out her sister is still alive. Rin decided it was a good idea to play cupid to get her lord and her sister together. Its my first fan fic. .


**Me: I know its a very short chapter. This is my first fan fic. . It probably sucks, but anyways i decided to give it a shot**. **Oh I suck at grammer also... and spelling... whispers I shoulda paid attention in english class. . puts on cat ears nya**

**Rin: Its ok, you gave it a shot**

**Sesshomaru: hehe it Sucks.**

**Me: Shut up before you get in to a "tragic accident" smirk**

**Sesshomaru: you wouldn't...**

**Me: Probably not... Your too hot. :P**

**Rin: . anyways while there at it.. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha or the charcters unfortunately... Would you guys please stop arguing!**

**Me: HE STARTED IT RIN!! runs around chasing sesshomaru with a spork FEEL THE POWER OF THE SPORK! MWAHAHAHA!****!  
**

Chapter 1

_**Reunited**_

"Mother, Father, Sister... _NOOO_!" Rin tossed and turned in her sleep, as her families murder runs through her head. It's been 2 years now, even though she found someone she can call family, it wasn't the same. But for the life of her she cannot remember her mother, father, and her sisters face. Lord Sesshomaru was allowing her to pay respect to her familys grave that she made herself next to a field of flowers. She picked her flowers for them, only the best will do. Lord Sesshomaru went to scan the area for any danger. She started to cry and said to herself 'I'm soo sorry, I can't remember you...' Jaken looked annoyed and said "Stop crying you stupid human!"

All of a sudden Lord Sesshomaru appeared "Jaken protect Rin. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you" he said calmly. Jaken rushed next to Rin and "Rin stay next to me." Suddenly a female figure appeared and shouted "_GET AWAY FROM HER_!" As the figure ran towards the now shaken Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru intercepted them "Do you value your breath stupid hanyou" he said coldly. "I smell the blood of a mutt on you" Lord Sesshomaru said. "Probably because of that half witted brother of yours that I injured" she grinned. "Like I care of that mutt" Lord Sesshomaru replied. "Seems like that 'mutt' hurt you pretty badly yourself" he snickered. The demoness ran towards him with full intentions of killing him, Rin screamed "_LORD SESSHOMARU WATCH OUT!_" The demoness got distracted and looked at Rin, Lord Sesshomaru took that opportunity to knock her out she whispered "I finally found you... Sister..." As she fainted she went back to her hanyou form. Lord Sesshomaru looked at her, and thought 'Rins sister??' "Rin do you know this demoness?" he asked, Rin just shrugged "I don't know...". "She said something about being your sister" Lord Sesshomaru said, Rin just replied sadly "she cant because shes dead..." tears swelled up in her eyes.

About an hour went by, the demoness woke up with Rins large curious eyes staring at her. The demoness said wearily "Rin..? Is that really you?" Rin just stared and said "hi" and smiled. The demoness got up and hugged Rin saying "I finally found you my Rin, my sister" as she started to cry. Rin just said in a monotone "you can't be Tsukiko shes dead...". "The thing is I'm not dead. I was on the blink to death until my demon blood kicked in. After that I go by the name Mitsuki " she replied. Rin just stared and said "Father is a demon? So am I a demon?", Mitsuki replied "no father is not a demon... Mother... got raped by the leader of the Cat Demon Tribe...". Mitsuki still hugging Rin, Lord Sesshomaru appears out of no where saying "Let go of Rin". Mitsuki stood up saying "I'm taking her with me" all he said was "do whatever you wish". Rin shouted "noo i want to stay by Lord Sesshomaru and my sister" she started to cry. Mitsuki still holding Rin said "Fine... If 'he' allows me to I'll stay with you Rin", you hear Jaken angrily saying "_DO NOT TALK ABOUT LORD SESSHOMARU IN THAT TONE!_" Mitsuki replied coldly "If you want to live 'toad' I will suggest you keeping your fuckin toad mouth shut." "You... You..." Jaken was speechless.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Jaken get AhUn ready where leaving, Rin do as you please that goes the same for you." Rin and Jaken got on AhUn. Rin asked "There's no room for Aneue on AhUn" she said sadly. Lord Sesshomaru said "fine she can hold on to me",

Mitsuki looking at Sesshomaru finally realizing how beautiful he is, yet still cold. Lord Sesshomaru stared at Mitsuki, silky dark brown hair down to her knees, curves that can drive a demon crazy for, wearing a red kimono with black armor with fluffy red cat ears and a big red tail, her eyes big and green with brown in them, he thought to himself stunning beauty. As Mitsuki grabbed on to Lord Sesshomaru waist she received a grunt from him. She giggled, Lord Sesshomaru just thought 'Rins and her giggles sound the same... This is going to be a long day.'

Rin Looked all happy as she stared at her sister still alive and moving. She had her sister back, finally. Rin held back a tear as she sniffled. Mitsuki asked her if she was OK. And Rin just nodded profusely.


End file.
